This invention relates to a knockdown greenhouse and the like portable enclosures, and more particularly, to a knockdown greenhouse which is easy to assemble and may be shipped using conventional parcel service.
Heretofore ready to assemble and portable greenhouses and the like enclosures have been provided which are constructed using bendable frame sections that are either pre-stressed or may be flexed during assembly to provide an arch-shaped housing structure. Typical housing structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,595,203, 5,479,744, 5,335,684, 5,333,421, 4,091,584, and 3,028,872.
It is also desirable in knockdown housing units used for greenhouses, that ventilation be provided by having at least one, and preferably two doors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,660,002, 4,831,793, 3,971,176, 3,961,442, 2,869,561, and 2,816,329 disclose portable housing structures for greenhouses and the like wherein arch shaped frame sections are utilized having at least one door.
However, the prior housing structures have not taken into account the modern day marketing techniques. With the increasing in popularity of merchandising using the internet, it becomes necessary to provide merchandise which can be easily shipped to a consumer. The problem of packaging a knockdown housing structure such as a greenhouse and the like in a package which can be shipped through conventional postage service, and yet the greenhouse may be easily assembled, is a problem to which considerable attention need be given.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a knockdown housing structure for a greenhouse and the like wherein the structure may be readily and easily assembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a knockdown housing structure for a greenhouse and the like which is easy to assemble yet which may be shipped using conventional parcel service.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple knockdown housing structure for a greenhouse and the like which is relatively uncomplicated, requires a minimum number of parts, may be readily assembled, and packaged in a conventional parcel container.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a kit for a knockdown greenhouse which can be packaged in one or more conventional parcel service packages.